1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crimper device, and more particularly to a hand-held crimper device used to close a pipe support assembly having an integrated closure mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pipes are used to convey or transfer fluids or gases in various industrial applications, such as sprinkler systems, refrigeration systems, and heating and cooling systems. These pipes are commonly encased in cellular foam pipe insulation tubing, which maintains the fluids or gases within the pipes at a desired temperature. The insulation tubing is typically provided in predetermined lengths that are aligned end-to-end to cover an entire length of the pipe. It is desirable to interconnect adjacent ends of the insulation tubing along the pipe to increase the insulation characteristics and efficiency of the pipe.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/654,958 to Opperthauser discloses a pipe support assembly for securing a pipe to a generally planar supporting structure, such as a floor, ceiling, wall or other similar surface and retaining adjacent ends of pipe insulation tubing surrounding the pipe to ensure that the pipe remains insulated even as the pipe is exposed to wear and tear. More specifically, the pipe support assembly includes a cylindrical body having first and second body portions which flexibly pivot between an open position to receive the pipe and insulation tubing therein and a closed position surrounding the pipe and coupling the adjacent ends of the insulation tubing. The pipe support assembly also includes an integrated mounting clamp that allows for easily securing the pipe support assembly to a length of channel-section track that is mounted to the planar supporting structure. The pipe support assembly further includes an integrated closure mechanism or releasable clamp for securing the first and second body portions together in the closed position to retain the pipe therein and maintain the adjacent ends of the insulation tubing in an end-to-end relationship along the pipe.
Oftentimes, during installation, the pipe with the insulation tubing wrapped therearound must be installed into the pipe support assembly while an installer is standing on a ladder holding the insulated pipe to be supported. The installer must hold the insulated pipe in one hand while manipulating the first and second body portions of the cylindrical body with the other hand until the closure mechanism is engaged, securing the first and second body portions together. Moving the first and second body portions into the closed position to engage the closure mechanism using only one hand can prove very difficult at times. It is therefore desirable to provide a hand-held crimper tool which can be manually operated with one hand and is used to move the first and second body portions into the closed position around the pipe and insulation tubing, thereby engaging the closure mechanism.